El Viaje De Eita
by jorgecr72
Summary: Eita cumplio 25 años y tomaria posesion de los bienes de la Familia La Salle entre las cosas que le dejaron sus padres , habian organisado un viaje por Europa y Sudamerica para el y 2 amigos , asi que despues de la lectura del testamento, Eita viajo con Bardock y Raiza el hijo de Raditz
1. La lectura del testamento

Capitulo 1

La fiesta estaba a mas no poder en la Corporación Capsula, Eita cumplía 25 años de edad, la comida estaba en su apogeo cuando Bonnie la mama de Bulma, llego con un caballero.

**Bonnie:** Eita querido, este caballero te busca.

El joven se levanta y se dirige a donde está el hombre

**Eita**: bueno señor, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

**¿?:** Buenas tardes, soy el Licenciado Andrés Razzano, soy abogado y notario y he llevado desde hace 2 años, los bienes de sus padres.

**Eita:** tengo entendido que el Lic. Raúl Razzano era el que llevaba los bienes de mis padres.

**Lic.:** oh si pero hace 2 años, mi padre sufrió una enfermedad y lamentablemente falleció, antes de morir me pidió que yo tomara su lugar.

**Eita:** oh, lo siento.

**Lic.:** no se preocupe.

**Eita**: No desea algo de comer, es mi cumpleaños.

**Lic.:** después… tengo que cumplir con una cláusula del testamento la que me obliga, dar lectura a la segunda parte de testamento el día de su cumpleaños, como usted sabe, sus padres precisaron que si a ellos les pasara algo, usted estarías asegurado económicamente. Dividieron el testamento en dos partes, como sabe la primera parte, la tutela económica se dio a su señora Tía Emperatriz La Salle, y la tutela legal se le dio a su Tía Bulma Brief.

**Eita:** si los sé. Entonces, puede continuar.

Se dirigieron todos a al estudio, Bulma había preparado la oficina para la ocasión, todos hasta Vegeta aunque no lo digiera, se moría de curiosidad por saber que contenía esa cosa llamada Testamento.

Cuando todos se reunieron el Licenciado Andrés procede a dar lectura:

"_**Nosotros , Reinaldo José La Salle Jerez y mi esposa Belén Brief Almazán de La Salle , en nuestro pleno uso de nuestras facultades mentales en conjunto , dejamos todos nuestros bienes a nuestro único Hijo , Eita Andrey de Jesús La Salle Brief, bajo la condición que le serán entregados a partir de su cumpleaños número 25 , distribuidos de la siguiente manera:**_

"_**La casa de la isla de Nueva York, puedes disponer de ella, si no la deseas, puedes venderla o alquilarla"**_

"_**la cuenta 0138-0003-16-0030141150 del Banco del Oeste, incluyendo un fideicomiso que te dejo tu madre y acciones de la Corporación Capsula."**_

"_**La cuenta 0114-0182-16-1820032205 del Banco de Nueva York, ahí está mi fortuna personal y acciones le la Compañía La Salle"**_

"_**La casa en la capital del Oeste, no está amueblada, es nuestra casa para pasar las vacaciones cerca de la Corporación."**_

"_**Por último, un club de viaje, podrás viajar tú y 2 amigos más"**_

_**Sé que estos Bienes, no compensan el cariño y el amor que te tenemos, pero nosotros, solo pensamos en tu bienestar**_

_**Por último, deseo que Kamisama ilumine tu camino y que te vaya bien en la vida.**_

_**Atte.**_

_**REINALDO JOSE LA SALLE JEREZ**_

_**BELEN BRIEF DE LA SALLE.**_

_**22 de Octubre de 2000.**_

Cuando el testamento fue dictado, Eita estaba triste y Feliz, Bulma lo abrazaba, los demás algunos sollozaban en silencio.

Después siguió la fiesta y cada uno fue a descansar a sus perspectivas casas.

Continuara…


	2. Detalles del Viaje

Capítulo 2

_**La agencia de Viajes**_

_**Varios dias despues**_

Eita había tomado posesión de sus bienes, cuando fue a la agencia de viajes , se sorprendió que tipo de viaje que dispuso sus padres .

Según el itinerario del club tendría que salir del aeropuerto JFK , con destino a Italia, allí visitaría Roma, Florencia y Venecia ahí se quedarían 15 días.

Después tomarían el Vuelo con destino a Francia, donde pasaría una semana en un elegante hotel y visitarían plazas y Museos y la famosa Torre Eiffel de la capital Francesa.

La siguiente parada será Japón , visitarían los templos de Tokio y Kioto, por 15 días.

Luego visitarían China se hospedarían en un hotel regional cerca de la Gran Muralla .

Luego el viaje haría escala en Egipto donde por 3 día visitarían las pirámides de Giza.

La próxima parada seria Perú , donde visitaría Machu Pichu por 3 dias.

Y por último y no menos importante visitaría Brasil, para asistir al famoso carnaval.

El que atendía a Eita le explico:

Mire Joven, cuando pensamos en las atracciones que tiene Río de Janeiro inevitablemente nos vendrá a nuestra mente la playa y la diversión nocturna, pero Río no es solo playa. Tampoco es solo samba, fútbol o vida nocturna. Pocas ciudades en el mundo poseen la diversidad de atractivos que tiene Río. Aquí le brindamos una completa guía que le permitirá disfrutar la ciudad plenamente.

_**Corcovado (Cristo Redentor)**_

Está Ubicada en la cima de una montaña esta espectacular estatua de Cristo se ha convertido en el ícono más representativo de la ciudad. El paseo se inicia en el barrio Cosme Velho, a bordo de un simpático trencito que recorre, hasta llegar, zonas de rara y encantadora belleza.

Desde la cima el paisaje es deslumbrante: Copacabana, Ipanema, la bahía de Guanabara, el jardín Botánico, el hipódromo, la laguna Rodrigo da Freitas, en fin la ciudad entera provocando un éxtasis visual.

_**Pan de Azúcar (Pão de Açúcar)**_

Esta extraña montaña con su particular belleza comparte con el Corcovado el podio de las atracciones turísticas desde donde pueden observarse las más espectaculares vistas de la ciudad.

El ascenso al mismo se efectúa por un teleférico que primero hace una parada en el Morro da Urca.

Además de las playas de Río y Niteroi y una densa Mata Atlántica es posible apreciar algunas edificaciones históricas como el Forte de Santa Cruz y la Ilha Fiscal

_**Ensenada de Botafogo**_

La belleza de la Bahía de Guanabara se aprecia desde la altura pero aquí es uno de los lugares donde se puede apreciar y disfrutar desde la tierra.

La playa de la ensenada posee arena blanca, lamentablemente el agua no es apta para bañarse, pero el carioca muy afecto a los deportes la utiliza para jugar al futbol, al vóley y sobre la calzada que la recorre para correr o andar en bicicleta. El paisajes es hermoso. Está poblada por una gran variedad de barcos y yates y sobre la misma se encuentra el Yatch Club (Iate Clubes). También es escenario de shows y conciertos al aire libre.

_**Copacabana Palace**_

Inaugurado en 1923 fue uno de los primeros hoteles construidos frente al mar. Su estilo refinado refleja cabalmente la influencia cultural europea de su época.

Hoy además de ser una opción de altísima excelencia entre las propuestas hoteleras de la ciudad es considerado parte del Patrimonio Histórico.

Ha sido a lo largo de su historia el hotel preferido de artistas, políticos, ejecutivos y personalidades internacionales. En él se han filmado varias películas pero tal vez la de mayor relevancia haya sido "Flying Down to Rio", en la cual Fred Astaire y Ginger Rogers danzaron juntos por primera vez.

_**Fuerte de Copacabana (Forte de Copacabana) **_

Construido en 1914 para reforzar la defensa de la ciudad. Dentro de él se ubica el Museo Histórico del Ejército. Además brinda una vista panorámica de las playas de Copacabana e Ipanema.

_**Lago Rodrigo da Freitas**_

Cercada por lo barrios más nobles de la ciudad, como Ipanema, Leblon, Gavea y Jardin Botánico, y como abrazada por el Cristo Redentor, brinda una espectacular puesta del sol. Durante el día sus aguas calmas reflejan la luz acrecentado el brillo de la ciudad.

Está rodeada de parques, jardines, centros deportivos y posee además una ciclo vía y pista para correr y caminar. También posee imnumeros locales gastronómicos donde no falta la música en vivo durante la noche. Los fines de semana es posible alquilar para navegar por ella biciscafos.

_**Jockey Club Brasilero**_

Esta localizado entre otros dos puntos turísticos de la ciudad: la laguna Rodrigo da Freitas y el Jardín Botánico. Construido al estilo Luis XV el Hipódromo da Gávea deslumbra no solo a los amantes del turf, ya que su oferta multifacética incluye moda, gastronomía, eventos y shows.

_**Jardín Botánico**_

Ocupa una extensión de 141 hectáreas, que guardan los principales ejemplares de la flora brasilera y mundial. Las palmeras imperiales, principales atracciones del jardín fueron sembradas por el propio Príncipe Regente Don Joao VI en 1809.

Arboles seculares se entremezclan con orquídeas, brómelas, flamboyanes y una vasta flora tropical.

Espero que la explicación le haya servido

Eita salió satisfecho , sus padres le dieron un buen regalo , pero no sabía a quién llevar , puesto que el club era para 3 persona , de pronto se le ocurrió que tal vez ellos lo acompañarían.

Eita pensó en llevar a 2 personas , solo tendría que hablar con ellas.

Continuara…


	3. llegada a New York

Capitulo 3

Eita fue a casa de su Tía Emperatriz, quería hablar con Raíza.

Cuando llego fue recibido por la familia, Raditz fue el primero en hablar.

**Raditz:** ¿en qué podemos ayudarte?

**Eita**: miren, acabo de estar en la agencia de Viajes, y vine a ver si ustedes dejaban viajar conmigo a Raíza

**Raíza**: ¿a mí?.

**Eita:** si Primo, así conoces más de este planeta y podemos divertirnos.

Eita le hablo del viaje y la familia pensó que Raíza, debía ir, ellos no tenían tiempo para viajar y así Raíza conocería a fondo la sociedad de este planeta.

**Emperatriz**: Raíza, la decisión es tuya, para nosotros no nos molestaría que viajaras. ¿Qué te parece?

Raíza lo pensó y dio su aprobación.

Eita estaba feliz, le digo que el Viaje era el viernes.

Eita ceno con sus Tíos, ahora tenía que convencer al padre de su padrino Goku.

_**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**_

Eita llego y hablo con Bardock, al principio estaba Reacio, pero con ayuda de su familia, lo pensó mejor, y al final acepto.

Eita salió satisfecho, tenía que preparase para el gran viaje de su vida.

_**VIERNES**_

_**AREOPUERTO INTERNACIONAL DE LA CIUDAD DEL OESTE.**_

Todos estaban en el aeropuerto, Bardock un poco molesto al igual que Raíza tuvieron que pasar por el control de seguridad, Eita les explico que tras los ataques del 11 de setiembre, los controles eran ahora más estrictos.

Todos estaban despidiéndose de los chicos cuando se escuchó un altavoz.

**Altavoz**: ATENCION, LOS PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 182 DE LA RUTA, CIUDAD DEL OESTE - NEW YORK, FAVOR PRESENTARSE EN LA PUERTA 8.

**Eita**: es nuestro vuelo, vámonos.

Todos se despidieron y los dos sayajines y el joven La Salle tomaron el avión.

Los pasajeros se sorprendieron, al ver a Raíza y Bardock comer grandes cantidades de comida, Eita tuvo que pagar u recargo extra por la comida.

Al llegar a New York y recoger las maletas, Eita quería visitar un lugar muy especial.

Tomaron un taxi desde el aeropuerto y llegaron al lugar donde alguna vez estaban las Torres Gemelas.

Al llegar un Guia turístico explicaba a otros visitantes.

**Guia:** … El Memorial es un homenaje a las 2.982 personas que murieron en los ataques terroristas del 26 de febrero de 1993 y del 11 de septiembre de 2001 en el Word Trade Center, además de Pensilvania y el Pentágono.

El diseño del Memorial está compuesto por dos piscinas de 4000 metros cuadrados de superficie y 9 metros de profundidad bajo el nivel del suelo, están ubicadas donde exactamente estaba las Torres Gemelas, en cada piscina está escrita los nombres de las víctimas grabadas alrededor en bronce. En el website del Memorial puede buscarse la ubicación exacta de los nombres de cada víctima.

El Memorial del 11S, diseñado por Michael Arad y Peter Walker, es un espacio abierto cuyos protagonistas son las dos "huellas" de las torres gemelas, que ahora, en lugar de elevarse en las alturas, se hunden en sus cimientos con un juego de agua efectista, como si se las tragase la tierra.

Como les dije anteriormente, estas fuentes tienen unas placas de bronce con los nombres de las 2.983 personas que murieron aquel día (también en Pensilvania y Washington), además de un pequeño bosque de robles, que pretende ser un espacio para la contemplación y la reflexión.

Después de la visita, Raíza y Bardock reflexionaron, nunca imaginaron que una catástrofe como esta sucedería en este planeta

Eita fue a la fuente donde estaba la Torre Sur y le señalo los nombres de sus padres en ellos.

**Eita:** bueno, ahora a buscar un Hotel, vamos al Plaza en el centro.

**Raíza**: si estoy de acuerdo.

**Bardock:** coincido con ustedes, Eita tu nos guias.

**¿?**: Vaya me alegro volver a verte, Eita.

Eita se volvió y vio a la última persona que quería ver en esta ciudad

Continuara


	4. La Tia Ana Maria

Capítulo 4

_Anteriormente_

_**Eita:**__ bueno, ahora a buscar un Hotel, vamos al Plaza en el centro._

_**Raíza:**__ si estoy de acuerdo._

_**Bardock:**__ coincido con ustedes, Eita tu nos guias._

_**¿?:**__ Vaya me alegro volver a verte, Eita._

_Eita se volvió y vio a la última persona que quería ver en esta ciudad_

_-Continuamos-_

**Eita**:(con desgana) Hola Tía Ana María, ¿Cómo estás?

Bardock y Raíza notaron que a Eita, no le hacía mucha gracia, la presencia de la mujer de cabello plateado.

**Ana María:** bien gracias, sobrino y quiénes son estos caballeros (refiriéndose a los sayajines).

**Eita:** eh… ellos son Raíza Son La Salle, es mi primo y Son Bardock, él es el abuelo de mi primo.

**Raíza:** mucho gusto…Señora…

**Amaría**: Ana María Almazán de de La Vega y que haces por acá sobrino.

**Eita:** Buscábamos un hotel, llegamos hoy al mediodía, desgraciadamente nuestro vuelo sale pasado mañana a las 2pm.

**A. María:** y por qué no te quedas en la casa, Gustavo Adolfo y su esposa están de viaje, Armando y Danilo también están de viaje de estudios y José Miguel esta en provincia, terminando su tesis de medicina y Guillermo vendrá a comer más tarde.

Eita , a decir verdad no quería ir , sabía que su Tía era una persona muy manipuladora, lo supo por un diario de que le dejo su abuela a su madre, según las palabras escritas en el diario, la relación de ella con su abuela era muy tensa, primero trato que su padre Roberto Almazán la mandara a un internado , después Ana María quiso quitarle a Teodoro Brief su abuelo cuando estas todavía eran solteras, también supo por otra fuente que Ana María intento quedarse con la custodia de su madre al morir su hermana Amadora, pero antes Amadora le cedió la custodia y parte de su Fortuna a su esposo, Ana María también intento manipular a su madre para que si le pasara algo a ellos , Eita quedaría en sus manos , pero no conto que su madre fue muy lista y dejo todo preparado, pero lo que más le enojaba a Eita era que Ana María se había quedado con una medalla de oro que por derecho le pertenecía a su abuela y estaba entre las pertenecía que le dejo a su madre, sabía que Ana María la tenía y que por ningún motivo iba a devolvérsela.

**Eita:** no Tía, eso sería mucha molestia, mejor vamos a ir al Hotel Plaza.

**A. María**: tonterías, vamos, así podrás saludar a Ami.

Eita finalmente se dio por vencido y en compañía de los sayajines, llegaron a un barrio exclusivo y ante ellos se erigía la mansión Almazán

Eita y los demás entraron y el joven La Salle vio que la casa no ha cambiado casi nada, en eso una mujer muy parecida a Ana María salió a recibirlos, de pronto Eita La reconoció.

**Eita:** no puede ser… ¿Ami?

**Ami:** disculpe joven... lo conozco.

**Eita:** Ami… soy yo Eita, el nieto de Amadora.

**Ami:** La Señora Amadora… ¿Eita? … EITA (se acercó y lo abrazo), pero muchacho mirate ya eres todo un hombre, cuanto tiempo estarás en la casa.

**Eita:** nuestro vuelo sale pasado mañana a las 2 pm, mira ami ellos son Raíza, mi primo y Bardock el abuelo de mi primo ella es Ami, la ama de llaves de la casa.

Ambos sayajines hicieron una reverencia como saludo.

**Ami:** bueno preparare las habitaciones me permiten (tomo las maletas).

Eita y los sayajines acompañaron a Ami a sus habitaciones

CONTINUARA…


	5. Regreso a la Mansion La Salle parte 1

Capitulo 5

Ami les mostro las habitaciones, Eita y los sayajines, descansaron después del largo viaje.

_**2 horas después.**_

Lupe llamo a Eita y a los sayajines a cenar, Eita le dijo a Ami, sobre el gran apetito de Bardock y Raíza, entonces, las cocineras tuvieron que cocinar más comida de la que estaba acostumbrado

Cuando bajaba la escalera, un par de señores ya entrado en años, llegaba en ese momento.

**Eita:** ¡Tío Guillermo!

El señor de barba Blanca lo vio y se extrañó al verlo.

**Eita:** (frunciendo el ceño) ¿Qué pasa? , acaso no me reconoces, la última vez que pase una temporada aquí fue cuando tenía 8 años, soy Eita.

Cuando Guillermo escucho eso, se acordó, efectivamente el pequeño Eita había pasado una Temporada.

**Guillermo:** ¡Eita!, Muchacho, no te había reconocido.

Eita corrió a abrazarlo, su Tío Guillermo, aparte de Ami y la servidumbre era la razón por la que se quedaría en la casa.

**Eita:** me voy a quedar hasta pasado mañana, así ponemos platicar, Doctor Ulloa ¿Cómo está usted?

**DR. Ulloa:** muy bien Eita; vaya hace muchos años que no venias que ha sido de ti.

**Eita:** ya hablaremos de eso, Dr. Tío, antes que se me olvide, ellos son Raíza, mi primo y Bardock el abuelo de Raíza, ellos me acompañaran en mi viaje.

**DR. Ulloa:** mucho gusto, señores.

**Guillermo**: encantado de conocerlos Guillermo de la Vega Montes.

**Bardock:** eh…Muchas gracias.

**Raíza**: se lo…agradecemos.

Después de eso, pasaron al comedor, le familia y los sirvientes se sorprendieron que los sayajines, comían grandes cantidades, Eita le advirtió a Bardock y a Raíza que comieran con calma, aun así, hasta las misma Ana María y Ami se sorprendieron.

Después de la cena, pasaron a la sala, Eita comento sobre su viaje y cómo fue su vida todos estos años.

Después cada uno fue a descansar.

En su habitación Ana María, reflexionaba, la casa de su hermana, la que su padre le dio cuando Amadora se casó, La misma que Reinaldo y Belén habían heredado de Amadora, la casa que siempre quiso, ahora era Eita era el dueño.

María: Eita, no te iras hasta que me des esa casa, te lo juro.

_**A l Día siguiente.**_

8 am

Bardock y Raíza estaba entrenando un poco en el jardín, cuando Ami, les aviso que el desayuno estaba listo se sorprendo, ambos hombres están con unos pantaloncillos cortos y sin camisa.

**Ami:(**_pensando_) Dios, que cuerpos, parecen dioses romanos, me pregunto si Bardock querrá salir conmigo. (_En Voz alta_), caballeros, el desayuno está listo.

Bardock y Raíza, detuvieron sus entrenamientos y se pusieron sus camisas.

**Raíza:** abuelo, creo que impactamos a la ama de llaves.

**Bardock:** creo que si, después de desayunar, iremos a buscar un lugar para entrenar, que dices.

**Raíza:** claro, abuelo.

Después de desayunar, ambos se fueron a entrenar a un terreno cerca de la ciudad.

_**10 am**_

Eita se levantó y bajo a desayunar, converso un rato con Ami y después salió a ver la casa, donde paso su niñez, a decir verdad la casa que heredo estaba a 1 cuadra de la Mansión Almazán.

Cuando Eita llego y abrió la reja, se sorprendió que el jardín conservara su belleza, según el Lic. Razzano, la familia que vivía en una casa adjunta a la Mansión, era la que le daba mantenimiento, gracias al trabajo de la pareja, que vivía ahí con 2 hijos y que gracias a ellos, mantenían la casa en perfecto estado.

Eita se paseaba en el jardín cuando…

**¿?:** Hey, esto es propiedad privada.

Continuara…


	6. Regreso a la Mansion La Salle parte 2

Capitulo 6

….Anteriormente….

_Cuando Eita llego y abrió la reja, se sorprendió que el jardín conservara su belleza, según el Lic. Razzano, una familia que vivía en una casa adjunta a la Mansión, era la que le daba mantenimiento, gracias al trabajo de la pareja, que vivía ahí con 2 hijos y que gracias a ellos, mantenían la casa en perfecto estado._

_Eita se paseaba en el jardín cuando…_

_**¿?:**__ Hey, esto es propiedad privada._

…..continuamos…

Eita se volteo para ver quién era y se dio cuenta que era Don Pancho Pérez él era como un abuelo para él, Don Pancho había trabajado desde antes de su nacimiento.

**Eita:** ¿Abuelo Panchito como esta?

Don Panchito se detuvo y vio al joven

**Eita**: soy yo Eita, lo recuerda.

**Panchito**: Eita, pero muchacho, mira cómo has crecido, Cruz, Cruz ven rápido…

De la casita salió una dulce viejecita de blanco cabello, amarado con una trenza, llevaba un vestido humilde y un delantal.

**Cruz**: ¿qué pasa Pancho?

**Panchito:** mira quien regreso.

**Eita:** hola abuela Cruz, soy Eita.

**Cruz:** ¿Eita?, Eita, pero mi niño mirate, ya eres todo un hombre.

Entraron a la casa y se pusieron al día, Eita se enteró que Bernardo su hijo mayor , es sacerdote y está en una iglesia en un suburbio de Chicago y que Guadalupe su hija , murió dando a Luz a su hija María del Mar , lo malo es que ella es la hija de Gustavo Mejía Dávila, el heredero de la que la Editorial Mejía , Eita supo que el abandonó a Lupita por ser de diferentes clases sociales, y por presiones de Don Edgardo Mejía y Corcuera y de Doña Rigoberta Dávila de Mejía, Eita eso lo enfureció de tal manera , que le pidió a los Pérez , que después de su Viaje, ellos se irían a vivir con el junto con María del Mar a la Capital del Oeste.

Hablaron un poco más, ya en la tarde Eita regreso a la casa de su Tía Ana María.

Cuando llego, Ami le dijo que Ana María estaba esperándola en la biblioteca.

Cuando Eita llegar ahí, Ana María le pidió que se sentara.

**Ana María:** ¿Quiero hacerte una proposición?

**Eita:** ¿Proposición?

**A. María:** si, Eita iré al grano, ¿Quiero la casa que heredaste? ¿Cuánto cuesta?

Eita sabía que era por eso que le pidió quedarse en la casa, pero comprendió que él nunca iba a ocuparla, esa cas le traía más que todos malos recuerdos, ahí vio morir a su Abuela y para colmo sus padres salieron de Viaje, para nunca más volver. (Murieron el 11 de setiembre), era mejor que alguien de su propia familia la ocupara, según Ami, ella buscaba otra casa, porque quería darle su espacio a su hijo y su familia, y más que Todo Eita no lo hacía por su Tía, lo hacía por su primo Gustavo que estaba de viaje.

**Eita:** de verdad, la quieres (Ana María asiente), está bien, pero con ciertas condiciones,

Primero me llevare el mobiliario de la casa, tengo la casa en la capital del Oeste y necesito amueblarla y con los muebles de esta casa me ahorrare, comprar unos nuevos, Segundo no molestes a Don panchito ni a doña Cruz, después de mi viaje ellos se irán a vivir conmigo y tercero, haremos discutiremos el precio cuando regrese del viaje, aceptas.

**A. María:** Esta Bien, acepto.

**Eita:** Bueno, entonces trato hecho (le dio a la mano a su Tía)

Ambos salieron de la Biblioteca, en ese momento Raiza y Bardock entraron, se ducharon y bajaron a Cenar y luego se fueron a descansar.


	7. ROMA

Capitulo 7

Al día siguiente.

Eita y los saiyan se preparaban para ir a aeropuerto.

Todos salieron a despedirse, Guillermo se ofreció a llevarlos.

Antes de subirse a auto. Ami le susurro a Eita que le tenía una sorpresa en su maleta y que se enteraría cuando llegaran a Roma.

Tomaron el vuelo, después de 3 horas aproximadamente, llegaron al aeropuerto internacional de Leonardo Da Vinci en Roma.

Después de tomar el equipaje, Eita y los sayajines, fueron a Hotel Holiday Inn Rome Aurelia a descansar.

Cuando llegaron, fueron recibidos por el personal del hotel.

Eita fue a área de reservaciones.

**Eita:** buon pomeriggio, ho una prenotazione al La Salle nome Eita e società.

(Traducido: Buenas tardes, tengo una reservación a nombre de Eita La Salle y compañía)

**Gerente**: naturalmente, le loro camere sono pronte per voi e per i vostri compagni, godetevi il vostro soggiorno a Roma, signori – (Traducido: por supuesto, sus habitaciones están listas para usted y sus acompañantes, disfruten su estancia en Roma, señores)

**Eita:** grazie mille (Muchas Gracias)

**Gerente:** Camere 304, 305, 306 (Traducido: Habitaciones 304, 305, 306)- le entrega las llaves a los Botones del Hotel.

Eita y los sayajines , llegaron a sus cuartos , el mismo Bardock se sorprendió por la elegancia e su habitación , antes tenía que dormir en la nave o en el suelo y siempre con los sentidos en alerta y si dormía en el planeta Vegita , las camas eran duras y casi no se dormía bien, era la misma sensación en Raiza.

Cuando Eita abrió su maleta, se sorprendió al encontrar una cajita junto con una carta, cuando la abrió, se sorprendió la Medalla que era de su abuela ahora la tenía en sus manos, tomo la carta y la leyó:

_Querido Eita _

_Como vez la medalla de la Señora Amadora la tenía Ana María, pero hace 10 años, logre quitársela y guardarla en una cajita de seguridades, junto a un fideicomiso que me dejo tu abuela no era seguro tenerla en la casa, cuando te fuiste a ver la casa, aproveche que fui de compras al mercado y fui al banco y la recoji, espero que este secreto quede entre tú y Yo, espero disfrutes tu viaje._

_Atte._

_Ami_

Eita: oh, ami muchas gracias.

Después de desempacar, Eita y los sayajines fueron al comedor a cenar y luego a descansar.

Al día siguiente, se levantaron temprano, desayunaron y bajaron donde el carruaje turístico lo aguardaba.

**Guia:** primero vamos a las Termas de Caracalla, Estas termas, mandadas a construir por el entonces emperador Caracalla, eran un complejo de baños termales que en la actualidad se mantiene conservada y goza de gran cantidad de visitantes.

**Raiza:** me hubiera gustado darme un Baño, jejeje.

**Eita:** ¡PRIMO!

Fueron a otro lugar, parecían baños, pero albergaba algunas reliquias.

**Guia:** bienvenidos a la Termas de Diocleciano – Estos baños, con capacidad para albergar a cerca de 3000 personas, es considerado como el más importante de toda la Antigua Roma, y actualmente alberga un museo en el que expone todo el lujo y detalles de dichas épocas.

**Bardock:** Los humanos de la antigüedad tenían una vida despreocupada.

**Raiza:** Así parece, abuelo.

Después fueron a los principales Museos de Roma, Bardock se sorprendió a entrar y ver una gran plaza.

**Guia**: estamos en la Piazza San Pietro, (Plaza de San Pedro) se encuentra en la Ciudad del Vaticano, dentro de la ciudad y capital italiana de Roma y precede, a modo de gran sala períptera, a la Basílica de San Pedro, el magno templo del catolicismo. Fue enteramente proyectada por Gian Lorenzo Bernini entre 1656 y 1667.

A la plaza se accede desde la Vía della Conciliazione y muestra, al fondo, la magnífica fachada de la Basílica de San Pedro; esta vía comienza en el largo Giovanni XXIII, muy cerca del castillo de Sant'Angelo, junto al río Tíber, pasando al final por la plaza Pío XII.

La plaza es una gran explanada trapezoidal que se ensancha lateralmente mediante dos pasajes, con forma elíptica, de columnatas rematadas en una balaustrada sobre la que se asientan las figuras de ciento cuarenta santos de diversas épocas y lugares; en su interior se encuentran dos fuentes, una en cada foco de la elipse, y en medio de la plaza se erigió un monumental obelisco (de 25 metros de alto y 327 toneladas), un bloque pétreo sin inscripciones traído desde Egipto que estaba en el centro de un circo romano. En 1586 el Papa Sixto V decidió colocarlo frente a la Basílica de San Pedro en memoria del martirio de San Pedro en el Circo de Nerón. Se le conoce como el "testigo mudo", pues junto a este se crucificó a Pedro. La esfera de bronce de la cúspide que, según la leyenda medieval, contenía los restos de Julio César, fue reemplazada por una reliquia de la cruz de Cristo. Los dos pasajes de columnas (284 de 16 metros cada una) se abren a cada lado simbolizando el abrazo de acogida de la Iglesia al visitante que parece invitan a entrar.

En esta plaza, el Papa suele celebrar algunas liturgias solemnes (especialmente aquellas que reúnen a multitudes demasiado grandes como para que entren en la ya de por sí inmensa basílica) y otros encuentros, sobre todo audiencias públicas. La famosa Plaza de la Concordia en París es una copia de esta plaza ya que tanto el obelisco como las fuentes y su distribución son idénticos a las de San Pedro.

**Bardock:** nunca me imaginaba, que los humanos tuvieras esta clase de gustos.

**Eita:** y todavía no han visto nada

Entraron a una puerta donde había una exhibición de Piezas

**Guia:** estamos ahora en los Museos Vaticanos – Es una enorme edificación que se encuentra dividida en 12 grandes espacios y 1300 habitaciones, que demandan más de un día completo para poder visitarla en su totalidad.

Y así durante dos días más Eita y Los sayajines visitaron muchos lugares en Roma, A Bardock y a Raiza le gusto el viaje y se sentían relajados.

Al tercer Día visitaron el monumento clave de toda la ciudad

**Guia:** Este es el Coliseo de Roma – Este es un destacado anfiteatro que data de la época del Imperio Romano y se construyó en el siglo I en el centro de Roma. Por su arquitectura, historia y conservación se ha convertido en todo un símbolo de Roma y de la época antigua este Coliseo tiene más de 2.000 años.

Eita y los Saiyajins se impresionaron por la explicación del Guia.

Guia: aquí se suscitaban los Juegos de gladiadores, batallas navales, luchas con animales… El anfiteatro Flavio, más conocido como Coliseo –quizá por la colosal estatua de Nerón que se alzaba en las cercanías–, constituía parte del entretenimiento público de la antigua Roma. La famosa expresión latina panem et circenses (pan y circo) resumía todo lo que los gobernantes de la urbe requerían para manejar a la plebe y mantenerla entretenida. Hasta 50.000 espectadores podían participar de las sangrientas diversiones con que los emperadores cortejaban al pueblo. Son muchos los mitos en torno a la lucha de los gladiadores. Por ejemplo el gesto del pulgar hacia abajo que determinaba la muerte de un vencido o la fórmula con que los prisioneros condenados a luchar saludaban al emperador Claudio: « ¡Ave César! Los que van a morir te saludan». Pero más allá de estos detalles, todo lo demás parece haber sido cierto, dramáticamente cierto: el espectáculo de la sangre derramada exaltaba los ánimos de los espectadores, que quedaban atrapados por la adicción al anfiteatro.

La construcción del Coliseo empezó bajo el emperador Vespasiano, en torno al año 71 d.C., en un espacio que había quedado liberado tras el incendio de un anfiteatro anterior levantado casi cien años atrás. La inauguración –cuyos festejos se prolongaron durante cien días– se produjo en el año 80 y ya bajo el reinado de su hijo Tito. Finalmente, el emperador Domiciano culminó las obras en el 82, añadiendo un último piso. De estructura interior radial, estaba organizado en cinco niveles en los que se agrupaba la muchedumbre, con áreas delimitadas según la clase social: cuanto más cerca de la arena se hallaban mayor era el rango al que pertenecían.

Tras las célebres ejecuciones de cristianos, desde el siglo VI los juegos de gladiadores cayeron en desuso. Después el edificio sufriría cuatro terremotos, y ya entrada la Edad Media se convirtió en la cantera de Roma. Pese a perder casi por completo la parte sur durante siglos de expolio, aún hoy en día domina majestuosamente el paisaje de Roma. En la lejanía del oscuro siglo VIII, el historiador Beda el Venerable ya predijo: «Mientras siga en pie el Coliseo, seguirá en pie Roma. Cuando caiga el Coliseo, caerá Roma. Cuando caiga Roma, caerá el mundo».

Los sayajines se sorprendieron, entonces aquí se realiza grandes Batallas, era muy similar a la vida en el Planeta Vegita.

Después visitaron una capilla de Roma

**Guia **: y por ultimo pero más importante estamos en la Capilla Sixtina, Esta es la capilla más famosa de todo el mundo, está ubicada a la derecha de la Basílica de San Pedro y destaca por contar con el no menos famoso fresco del techo, pintado por Miguel Ángel Buonarroti.

Después, Eita y los demás pasearon por la ciudad, admirando las la Belleza de Roma.

Ya en la noche llegaron al hotel y cenaron, a la mañana siguiente empacaron y se dirigieron de nuevo al aeropuerto para tomar el vuelo que los llevaría al siguiente destino: Florencia

Continuara…


	8. FLORENCIA

Capítulo 8

Después de 1 hora de Viaje desde Roma, el avión aterrizó en el Aeroporto di Firenze, como siempre Eita y los sayajines, tomaron un Taxi y llegaron al Hotel Nord Florence.

Después de desempacar como era muy temprano todavía , Los sayajines , fueron a entrenar un poco , mientras Eita , recorría las calles cerca del Hotel , entro a una tienda y compro un chal para Ami , después fue a una cafetería a tomarse un café , y al atardecer , regreso a hotel , se sorprendió a ver a un grupo de chicas junto a una plaza y cuando fue afijarse vio a Bardock y a Raiza entrenando duramente.

Las chicas murmuraban, Eita escucho lo que comentaban y se sonrojo.

**Chica 1:** Mi piacerebbe avere un ragazzo così attraente, che ha i capelli come palma

(Me gustaría tener un novio así de atractivo, ese que tiene el pelo como palmera.)

**Chica 2**: Mi piace di più l'altro, si vede che allenarsi duramente, come gustria me che il mio ragazzo ha avuto quel grande corpo, l'assicurazione è molto bravo a letto. (A mí me gusta más el otro, se ve que entrena duro, como me gustaría que mi novio tuviera ese cuerpazo, seguro es muy bueno en la cama)

**Chica 3:** Io li avrei entrambi nel mio letto, immaginiamo di avere tutta la notte, non poteva alzarsi al sicuro in una settimana. (Me gustaría tenerlos a ambos en mi cama, imaginemos que tenemos toda la noche, no podía levantarme seguro en una semana)

Eita se sonrojo más, jamás se imaginó que Bardock y su primo, fueran tan populares.

**Eita:** Bardock, Raiza, por favor vamos a cenar y a descansar que mañana, nos toca hacer el recorrido

Ambos sayajines detuvieron su entrenamiento, se pusieron su camiseta y siguieron a Eita.

Cuando salieron de la placita, las chicas le lanzaron piropos.

**Chica 2:** bel arrivederci (adiós guapos)

**Chica 3:** andare a casa mia, non c'è partecipare come meritate (vamos a mi casa, ahí los atenderé como se merecen)

**Chica 1**: è il padre dei miei figli, bello (Se el padre de mis hijos, guapo)-refiriéndose a Raiza.

_**Cuando entraron al hotel**_

**Eita:** no me puedo creer, chicos, ustedes, llamaron la atención.

**Bardock:** bueno, teníamos que entrenar un poco.

**Raiza:** si primo, que están diciendo estas hembras, la verdad que no entiendo lo que decían

Eita les explico todo, Bardock y Raiza se sonrojaron, vaya nunca se imaginaron que las hembras de estas tierras los admiraran

_**A la mañana siguiente**_

Eita y los sayajines tomaron el autobús turístico.

**Guia:** Buenos Días , damas y caballeros , bienvenidos a la ciudad de Florencia es una interesante y hermosa ciudad de Italia en la que se percibe un acogedor ambiente medieval renacentista; la ciudad conocida como la Cuna de Renacimiento alberga gran cantidad de lugares para ver y conocer, recorridos y destinos por visitar y diversas actividades para realizar.

Al primer lugar visitaron 3 galerías de arte.

**Guia:** Damas y caballeros estas nuestra primera parada estamos en la Galería Uffizi llamada también la Galería de los Oficios, fue mandada a construir por orden de Cosme I de Médicis a mediados de 1560 y recién en concluida en 1581. Inicialmente albergó las oficinas de las magistraturas florentinas.

Después del recorrido, llegaron al siguiente destino

**Guia:** ahora estamos en la Galería de la Academia, esta galería está ubicada cerca del Convento de San Marcos en la Vía Ricasoli, el museo alberga en su mayoría pinturas y esculturas entre las que destaca el David de Miguel Ángel.

**Bardock:** Mira abuelo, al parecer piensa mucho, Jajajaja.

Bardock también soltó una sonrisa.

Después fueron al siguiente destino

**Guia:** ahora Damas y Caballeros estamos en el Museo Nacional "Il Bargello", Edificada durante 1255 y 1261, debe su nombre al jefe de espías de la policía de ese entonces "Bargello" quien lo usaba como su residencia. A partir de 1886 comienza sus funciones como museo.

Después de un almuerzo en un restaurant, el recorrido siguió su curso.

**Guia**: ahora estamos frente a La Torre Campanaria de Giotto – Debe su nombre a Giotto, uno de sus primeros y más afamados arquitectos, quien empezara su edificación en 1337. La torre se encuentra cubierta en su totalidad por mármoles rosas, verdes y blancos.

**Raiza:** a mama le gustaría tener esas paredes en casa.

Después siguieron el recorrido a un lugar que parecía un hospital.

**Guia:** ahora estamos en El Hospital de los Inocentes, Concebida originalmente para albergar a niños abandonados, fue Brunelleschi quien llevo a cabo este programa de ayuda. En su estructura se aprecian unos arcos en el pórtico que forman parte de la arquitectura brunelleschiana.

El recorrido siguió hasta próximo destino

**Guia:** ahora estamos en la famosa Basílica de Santa Cruz, Construida durante 1294 sobre las ruinas de lo que fuera una pequeña iglesia, su edificación fue impulsada y realizada por los franciscanos tras la muerte de San Francisco de Asís.

Y así siguieron el recorrido.

**Guia:** ahora estamos en el Parque de la Cascine, Este gran pulmón de la ciudad se encuentra ubicado al norte de la región de Toscana. Es el parque más grande de Florencia y se extiende a los largo de 18 hectáreas, además nos sirve de ingreso a la plaza Vittorio Veneto.

Y así se divirtieron y luego de 2 días más, empacaron y se dirigieron al último destino del viaje en Italia:_** Venecia**_

Continuara…


	9. VENECIA

Capitulo 10

Después de 2 horas y media de Vuelo, llegaron al Aeropuerto de París -Charles de Gaull

Eita le advirtió a Bardock y a Raiza que aquí se habla otro idioma.

Tomaron un taxi.

**Conductor:** où je prends (a donde los llevo)

Eita: La Tour Eiffel Hôtel, s'il vous plaît (Al Hotel de la torre Eiffel, por favor).

Al llegar al hotel, llegaron a lobby y Eita fue al área de reservaciones.

**Eita:** bon après-midi

(Buenas tardes)

**Gerente**: Oh, bienvenue à l'hôtel Tour Eiffel où je peux server

(Oh, bienvenidos al hotel de la Torre Eiffel, en que puedo servirle)

**Eita:** J'ai une réservation à La Salle nom Eita et société

(Tengo una reservación a nombre de Eita La Salle y compañía)

**Gerente****:** dois, laissez-moi voir... Ah oui voilà, Eita La Salle

(Haber, déjeme ver...oh si aquí esta, Eita La Salle).

La gerente llama al Botones.

**Gerente:** Chambre 210 211 et 212 ... profitez de votre séjour Seigneur La Salle et ses compagnons

(Habitación 210 211 y 212... disfrute su estancia Señor La Salle y sus acompañantes)

**Eita**: Merci beaucoup … Bardock Raiza, Vamos.

Tal y como paso en Italia, Eita y los sayajines bajaron a cenar y a descansar.

_**Al Día Siguiente**_

En lugar de la visita guiada como de costumbre ,después de desayunar , Eita y los demás decidieron caminar un poco, Bardock y Raiza veían de reojo a la gente de la ciudad , Bardock , pensaba que este planeta había tenido suerte , si su hijo hubiera cumplido su misión , probablemente esta ciudad estaría en ruinas.

Caminaron y llegaron al Campo de Marte a la orilla del río Sena, Bardock y Raiza vieron ante ellos la Famosa Torre Eiffel.

Eita había adquirido en el hotel, un libro guiado.

**Eita:** bueno Bardock y Raiza aquí esta , La "Tour Eiffel "el más grande monumento parisino, símbolo de Francia y su capital, fue el noveno lugar más visitado del país en 2006 y el monumento más visitado del mundo con 6.893.000 de visitantes en 2007.3 Con una altura de 300 metros, prolongada más tarde con una antena a 325 metros, la Torre Eiffel fue la estructura más elevada del mundo durante más de 40 años, hasta que la superó el edificio Chrysler, de Nueva York, en 1930.

Inicialmente tema de controversia de algunos, la Torre Eiffel sirvió como presentación a la Exposición Universal de París de 1889, la cual acogió a más de 236 millones de visitantes desde su inauguración. Su tamaño excepcional y su silueta inmediatamente reconocible hicieron de la torre un emblema de París.

**Bardock:** Vaya, esta vez estoy sorprendido, esta estructura es más alta que el palacio del Rey Vegeta.

Eita y los sayajines fueron a las casetas de boletos en la parte norte y compraron uno VIP, con derecho a un almuerzo.

Llegaron al primer nivel subiendo la escalera, así no perderían la vista de la ciudad.

Al llegar al primer nivel encontraron una galería que permite una vista de 360° sobre París. Esta galería tiene colocados varios mapas de orientación y catalejos que permiten observar los monumentos parisinos. Apuntando hacia el exterior están inscritos los nombres de setenta y dos personalidades del mundo científico de los siglos XVIII y XIX.

**Raiza:** vaya esto es interesante

También pudieron ver algunas reliquias relacionadas con la historia de la Torre Eiffel, incluyendo una sección de la escalera en espiral que, a inicios de la construcción del monumento, subía hasta la cumbre.

Eita: según el libro, esta escalera fue desmantelada en 1986, durante una importante labor de renovación de la torre. Fue entonces cortada en 22 secciones de las cuales 21 fueron vendidas en subasta, y adquiridas en su mayor parte por coleccionistas estadounidenses.

Bardock: ósea que la oras pieza están distribuidas en el planeta.

Eita: es posible.

Subiendo otra escalera, Eita y los demás subieron al segundo piso, cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta que este nivel tiene la mejor vista, debido a que la altitud es óptima con relación a los edificios que se encuentran abajo (en el tercer piso, son menos visibles) y a la perspectiva general (obviamente más limitada en el primer piso). Cuando el clima lo permite, se calcula que es posible ver hasta a 55 km al sur, 60 al norte, 65 al este y 70 al oeste.

Eita noto que en todo el piso, se instalaron ventanas de cristal para permitir una vista muy amplia desde arriba. También están instaladas vallas metálicas de protección para evitar cualquier intento de salto al vacío, ya sea un suicidio o un logro deportivo.

**Raiza**: vaya tiene una mejor vista. (Viendo la ciudad)

**Bardock:** es cierto.

Cuando llegaron al tercer nivel por el asesor. Llegaron a una plataforma, ahí había un museo.

Y la oficina de Gustavo Eiffel.

**Bardock:** oye esto parce una oficina.

**Eita:** Así es, según el libro, esta era la oficina del señor Eiffel.

Después bajaron al Restaurante.

Los empleados se sorprendieron, por el apetito de los sayajines, jamás habían hecho todos los platillos del menú para una sola mesa.

Ya saliendo de la Torre, 3 horas después, fueron al Arc de triomphe (Arco del Triunfo).

Al día siguiente fueron al Museo del Louvre, Bardock miraba maravillado la obras de arte del museo, hasta que se topó con una pintura de una dama está sentada en un sillón y posa sus brazos en los brazos del asiento.

Bardock estaba cautivado por la expresión de la mujer, Raiza cuando se acercó, la vio y también quedo cautivado.

En eso Eita noto que ellos miraba la pintura.

**Eita**: ¿qué pasa chicos?

**Bardock:** oye…Eita como se llama este cuadro, la mujer es muy hermosa.

**Raiza:** el abuelo tiene razón Eita, es una hembra muy linda.

Eita: Bardock, Raiza están ante la pieza más famosa del museo "La Mona Lisa".

En eso un guia apareció y procedió a contarles la historia.

**Guia:** Yo les explicare su historia caballeros, La Mona Lisa, es una obra pictórica de Leonardo Da Vinci. Adquirida por el rey Francisco I de Francia a principios del siglo XVI, desde entonces es propiedad del Estado Francés, y actualmente se exhibe aquí en el Museo del Louvre de París.

Su nombre original, La Gioconda, deriva de la tesis más aceptada acerca de la identidad de la modelo: la esposa de Francesco Bartolomé del Giocondo, que realmente se llamaba Lisa Gherardini, de donde viene su otro nombre: Mona que es señora, del italiano antiguo, así nació el nombre de Mona Lisa.

Es un óleo sobre tabla de álamo de 77 x 53 cm, pintado entre 1503 y 1519,1 y retocado varias veces por el autor. Se considera el ejemplo más logrado de sfumato, técnica muy característica de Leonardo, si bien actualmente su colorido original es menos perceptible por el oscurecimiento de los barnices. El cuadro está protegido por múltiples sistemas de seguridad y ambientado a temperatura estable para su preservación óptima. Es revisado constantemente para verificar y prevenir su deterioro.

Por medio de estudios históricos se ha determinado que la modelo podría ser una vecina de Leonardo, que podrían conocerse sus descendientes y que la modelo podría haber estado embarazada. Pese a todas las suposiciones, las respuestas en firme a los varios interrogantes en torno a la obra de arte resultan francamente insuficientes, lo cual genera más curiosidad entre los admiradores del cuadro.

La fama de esta pintura no se basa únicamente en la técnica empleada o en su belleza, sino también en los misterios que la rodean. Además, el robo que sufrió en 1911, las reproducciones realizadas, las múltiples obras de arte que se han inspirado en el cuadro y las parodias existentes contribuyen a convertir a La Gioconda en el cuadro más famoso del mundo, visitado por millones de personas anualmente.

En España hay una réplica en el Museo del Prado de Madrid.

**Eita:** muchas gracias señorita le agradezco la información.

**Guia:** para servirle

Cuando salieron del museo, de camino de regreso al Hotel fueron a una cafetería y tomaron un bocadillo (Bocadillo que consiste en 26 trozos de tarta de frutas y panecillos y 4 litros de café capuchino)

Así se divirtieron Eita y los sayajines en París, toda la semana.

Ahora están saliendo de Hotel hacia el último destino de su viaje: _**Rio de Janeiro, Brasil**_

Continuara…


	10. PARIS

Capítulo 11

_**Paris, Francia**_

Mientras empacaba, Eita recibió una llamada desde Brasil , su Tía Gertrudis , se enteró del viaje , por medio de Emperatriz y lo llamo que le avisara cuando llegara, que se quedara con ella , Eita le dijo que venía acompañado , su Tía le dijo que no era problema que a su casa le sobraran cuartos , cuando colgó , siguió empacando , esta vez este vuelo iba ser muy largo, puesto que estaba saliendo a las 11 pm del hotel ya que el vuelo saldría a las 2 am y llegaría a Rio a las 8 pm.

Antes que Eita, saliera para el aeropuerto, recibió una llamada desde la recepción.

**Eita**: alo, a hola Kario como estas… a si nos divertimos….que…. tu papa…ok, te lo paso…Ok. Bardock es Kario, no sé pero suena muy nervioso.

Eita le paso el teléfono a Bardock.

**Bardock:** Hola…Kario…si hijo…como están las cosas por allá…. ¡QUE!...pero….y no pudiste detenerlo… si …lo se…sabes que Conner es así…y no va solo…. Demonios… bueno…está bien… Saluda a todos…adiós.

**Eita:** ¿qué pasa Bardock?

**Bardock:** creo que esta parte del viaje va a ser muy tensa.

**Raiza:** ¿Por qué abuelo? ¿Qué dijo mi papa?

**Bardock:** llego de improviso tu primo Conner.

**Raiza**: ¡QUE ¡! CONNER ¡estás bromeando, verdad.

**Bardock**: por desgracia no, y además no viene solo.

**Raiza:** ¿qué quieres decir?

**Bardock:** viene con Rex.

**Raiza:** no es posible, DIOS, acaso no estas castigando.

**Eita:** ¿qué pasa? ¿Quiénes son Conner y Rex?

**Bardock:** son los hijos de mi hermano mayor, Taurus , veras , antes de venir a la Tierra , pase por el planeta Azur, ahí me entere que una pareja de sayajines , vivía ahí , cuando llegue fui recibido , por mi hermano , y conocí a mis sobrinos , Conner , es parecido a Kario , lo único que lo diferencia es que tiene una parte de su pelo blanco y su hermano Rex , que es un año menor que el , pero la última vez que los vi tenían la edad de Goten y Trunks y creeme si te digo que Goten y Trunks , son unos angelitos comparados con ellos, Kario me conto que hace 3 días llegaron y que casi destruyen la capital del este en un entrenamiento y cuando preguntaron por mí , Vegeta muy cínicamente le dijo que para mañana en la noche estaría mes en Rio , y ellos insistieron en venir , estarán allá cuando aterricemos.

Ante, semejante explicación, Eita se estremeció, cuando estaban en el aeropuerto, Eita llamo a su Tía y le comunico que unos parientes se reunirían con él en el Rio, Gertrudis no le molesto para nada.

Cuando termino la llamada, el altavoz sonó.

**Altavoz:** ATTENTION. LE VOL DE LA ROUTE 357 PARIS LIÉ À RIO DE JANEIRO, SORTIR PORTE 12.

(ATENCION, LA SALIDA DEL VUELO 357 DE LA RUTA PARIS CON DESTINO A RIO DE JANEIRO, SALE POR LA PUERTA 12)

**Eita:** bueno chicos, a tomar ese vuelo.

Media hora después el avión despego para su largo viaje al aeropuerto Galeão, en _**Rio de Janeiro, Brasil**_

Continuara…


	11. La llegada de Conner y Rex

Capítulo 11

_**Paris, Francia**_

Mientras empacaba, Eita recibió una llamada desde Brasil , su Tía Gertrudis , se enteró del viaje , por medio de Emperatriz y lo llamo que le avisara cuando llegara, que se quedara con ella , Eita le dijo que venía acompañado , su Tía le dijo que no era problema que a su casa le sobraran cuartos , cuando colgó , siguió empacando , esta vez este vuelo iba ser muy largo, puesto que estaba saliendo a las 11 pm del hotel ya que el vuelo saldría a las 2 am y llegaría a Rio a las 8 pm.

Antes que Eita, saliera para el aeropuerto, recibió una llamada desde la recepción.

**Eita**: alo, a hola Kario como estas… a si nos divertimos….que…. tu papa…ok, te lo paso…Ok. Bardock es Kario, no sé pero suena muy nervioso.

Eita le paso el teléfono a Bardock.

**Bardock:** Hola…Kario…si hijo…como están las cosas por allá…. ¡QUE!...pero….y no pudiste detenerlo… si …lo se…sabes que Conner es así…y no va solo…. Demonios… bueno…está bien… Saluda a todos…adiós.

**Eita:** ¿qué pasa Bardock?

**Bardock:** creo que esta parte del viaje va a ser muy tensa.

**Raiza:** ¿Por qué abuelo? ¿Qué dijo mi papa?

**Bardock:** llego de improviso tu primo Conner.

**Raiza**: ¡QUE ¡! CONNER ¡estás bromeando, verdad.

**Bardock**: por desgracia no, y además no viene solo.

**Raiza:** ¿qué quieres decir?

**Bardock:** viene con Rex.

**Raiza:** no es posible, DIOS, acaso no estas castigando.

**Eita:** ¿qué pasa? ¿Quiénes son Conner y Rex?

**Bardock:** son los hijos de mi hermano mayor, Taurus , veras , antes de venir a la Tierra , pase por el planeta Azur, ahí me entere que una pareja de sayajines , vivía ahí , cuando llegue fui recibido , por mi hermano , y conocí a mis sobrinos , Conner , es parecido a Kario , lo único que lo diferencia es que tiene una parte de su pelo blanco y su hermano Rex , que es un año menor que el , pero la última vez que los vi tenían la edad de Goten y Trunks y creeme si te digo que Goten y Trunks , son unos angelitos comparados con ellos, Kario me conto que hace 3 días llegaron y que casi destruyen la capital del este en un entrenamiento y cuando preguntaron por mí , Vegeta muy cínicamente le dijo que para mañana en la noche estaría mes en Rio , y ellos insistieron en venir , estarán allá cuando aterricemos.

Ante, semejante explicación, Eita se estremeció, cuando estaban en el aeropuerto, Eita llamo a su Tía y le comunico que unos parientes se reunirían con él en el Rio, Gertrudis no le molesto para nada.

Cuando termino la llamada, el altavoz sonó.

**Altavoz:** ATTENTION. LE VOL DE LA ROUTE 357 PARIS LIÉ À RIO DE JANEIRO, SORTIR PORTE 12.

(ATENCION, LA SALIDA DEL VUELO 357 DE LA RUTA PARIS CON DESTINO A RIO DE JANEIRO, SALE POR LA PUERTA 12)

**Eita:** bueno chicos, a tomar ese vuelo.

Media hora después el avión despego para su largo viaje al aeropuerto Galeão, en _**Rio de Janeiro, Brasil**_

Continuara…


	12. Conner y Rex y las primas de Eita

Capítulo 12

-Anteriormente-

_**Altavoz:**__ ATTENTION. LE VOL DE LA ROUTE 357 PARIS LIÉ À RIO DE JANEIRO, SORTIR PORTE 12._

_(ATENCION, LA SALIDA DEL VUELO 357 DE LA RUTA PARIS CON DESTINO A RIO DE JANEIRO, SALE POR LA PUERTA 12)_

_**Eita:**__ bueno chicos, a tomar ese vuelo._

_Media hora después el avión despego para su largo viaje al aeropuerto Galeão, en Rio de Janeiro, Brasil_

-Continuamos-

_**Rio de Janeiro Brasil.**_

_**Aeropuerto internacional Galeão.**_

Después de 11 horas de Vuelo, finalmente Eita y los sayajines llegaron a Rio, después de recoger las maletas, buscaron entre la gente a Conner y Rex, los localizaron en la cafetería del aeropuerto, arrasando con la comida, antes las caras sorprendidas de las demás personas, lucían sus trajes de spandex y una armadura sin hombreras, llevaba una mochila de viaje.

Eita se sorprendió , efectivamente Conner era idéntico a Kario , solo que en el lado derecho de su cabeza , tenía un mechón blanco , Rex era más parecido a Gohan(cuando tenía 16 años en la saga de Boo) , solo que sus ojos no eran negros como la mayoría de los sayajines , sus ojos eran marrones.

Eita y los chicos entraron a la cafetería, para hablar con ellos.

**Bardock**: Conner, Rex. (Ambos sayajines se voltearon)

**Conner:** ah, Hola Tío Bardock, al fin llegaste.

**Rex:** Eh… hola Tío Bardock.

Eita y los demás se sentaron en la mesa con ellos.

**Raiza:** primos él es Eita, mi primo humano.

**Conner y Rex:** HOLA

**Eita:** hola

**Bardock:** Bueno ya que estamos aquí escúchenme bien par de mocosos, estoy cansado por el viaje desde Paris, ya Kario me informo de lo que paso, así que le pido POR FAVOR, que se comporten como sayajines civilizados, verán la Tía de Eita nos dará alojamiento en su casa, así que se los pido con la poca paciencia que tengo, no causen problemas, está bien.

**Conner:** Si Tío, Te lo prometo.

**Rex:** yo también.

En eso llego el camarero, con la cuenta.

Camarero: Senhores, aqui está o projeto de lei é £ 53.000. (_Sres., aquí está la factura son £ 53.000_.)

Eita entrecerró los ojos.

**Eita**: Disculpen Conner y Rex, ¿traen Dinero?

Las caras de ambos sayajines, le dijo todo.

Eita con una Gota en la cabeza, se volteo al camarero saco la billetera y le dio una tarjeta gris.

**Eita:** ¿Eu pago a conta? ¿ Cobrese do meu cartão de crédito? _(¿yo pagare la cuenta? , ¿cóbrese de mi tarjeta de crédito _?).

**Camarero**: Sim, senhor, em cinco minutos eu trago o recebimento (Si, señor, en 5 minutos le traigo el recibo)

Conner al igual que Rex se extrañaron, el chico le dio al otro humano una tarjeta y hablaban en un idioma desconocidos para ellos.

Bardock vio las caras de sus sobrinos y él le explico a ambos el sistema económico que funcionaba este planeta y el idioma, gracia a que Eita le había explicado en el Avión.

Después de pagar la cuenta en la cafetería, salieron de la cafetera, fueron a la salida del aeropuerto y encontraron a tres chicas, con una pancarta que decía Eita La Salle.

Eita se acercó a la chica.

**Eita:** hola chicas, Soy Eita.

Una de ellas tiene el pelo marrón se acercó a Eita y lo abrazo.

**¿?:** "Como estas, Eita, soy Lucia Calcaño Jerez, Tu prima".

**Eita:** Lucia…la pequeña Lucy, pero muchacha como has crecido, Wow, mirate ahora eres toda una mujer.

**Lucy**: tú también eres un muchacho muy guapo.

**Eita**: jejeje…Gracias… mira te presento a mi primo Raiza Son La Salle, a su abuelo Son Bardock y a "Mis primos" Conner y Rex Son.

**Lucy:** (quedo embobada por Raiza)….Eh….son muy guapos…bueno aquí están mis hermana Aimé y Adamariz.

Tanto Aimé como Adamariz, quedaron también embobadas por Conner y Rex.

Conner y Rex veían ala hermanas de Lucy, la verdad que eran hermosas, Conner veía a Aimé lujuriosamente.

**Lucy:** Bueno vamos, tengo el Auto estacionado en el estacionamiento, ah, mama dice que está feliz de que vengas a pasar una temporada con nosotras.

Todos se subieron a la camioneta, con rumbo a la casa de la Tía Gertrudis.

Continuara…


	13. La explicacion del Carnaval

Capitulo 13

Cuando llagaron a la casa, los recibió la Tía Gertrudis, Eita le recordaba la dulzura de su Abuela paterna.

**Tía Gertrudis:** Oh… mi pequeñito, cuanto has crecido.

**Eita:** Gracias Tía.

Eita les presento a los sayajines.

**Eita:** Tia el es Bardock y ellos son mis son primos Conner , Rex y Raiza.

**Gertrudis:** mucho gusto Gertrudis Jerez Vda. de Calcaño.

Después de las presentaciones, Gertrudis acomodo a todos en el tercer nivel de la casa, Bardock y Raiza compartirían una habitación, Conner y Rex en otra. Y Eita en una habitación junto a las escaleras.

Bajaron a Comer, a pesar de que habían comido en la cafetería, los sayajines, especialmente Conner y Rex comían como si se fuera a acabar el mundo ante la mirada de sorpresa de sus anfritionas.

Después de la cena, cada uno se fue a descansar.

_**A la mañana siguiente.**_

Se las chicas se levantaron y oyeron ruidos y vieron a los sayajines entrenando. Aimé, Lucy y Adamariz estaban viendo embobadas a esos hombres con el torso desnudo, parecía Gladiadores Romanos.

Al rato Eita se levantó y después de despertar a las chicas de su embobamiento prepararon el desayuno.

Después del Desayuno, Eita y Lucy, decidieron dar un paseo, Aimé y Adamariz tenía que ir a ayudar con los preparativos, ya que la textilera Calcaño era uno de los patrocinadores, convencieron a Conner y Rex de que la acompañaran.

Mientras iban en auto, ambos sayajines pasaron por una playa y vieron como los habitantes de esta ciudad se relajaban.

**Conner:** ¿qué está haciendo esas personas?

**Aimé:** bueno Conner, algunas están bronceando se para el carnaval.

**Rex:** ¿Carnaval?

**Aimé:** Si chicos ,el Carnaval de Río, se celebra los 4 días, anteriores al Miércoles de Ceniza, que marca el inicio de la Cuaresma y es cuarenta días anterior a la Semana Santa o Pascua.

El Carnaval de Río, es una de las celebraciones más importantes del mundo y conjuga una perfecta armonía entre alegría, desenfreno e historia.

El Carnaval, inunda Río, con un halo de colores y sonidos, mezclados con fantasías, representado en las calles, ese espectáculo increíble fruto del esfuerzo y pasión de los habitantes de Río.

La sensualidad, inunda el Sambodromo y en las calles de Río, la población ataviada con coloridos trajes, taparrabos o pintados y adornados con fantásticos plumajes, no cesa de bailar, de forma incansable. Aunque en esos momentos, no se acuerden de los orígenes, la danza es un símbolo, de los momentos en que los afrobrasileños reivindicaban su libertad.

Conner de pronto se interesó por la explicación.

**Aimé:** …como te decía….El Carnaval de Río, representa una forma de concebir, interpretar y enseñar la realidad. Es una puesta en acción de la pasión humana, para contar una historia que no tiene final. La celebración, no se queda en el mero festejo, sino que aprovecha éste, para transmitir un conocimiento.

Las carrozas, el baile, los disfraces, la música, convierten el Carnaval de Río en una experiencia única e irrepetible, en una de las maravillas del mundo.

Esta sinfonía de colores, tiene una ardua preparación durante todo el año, previo al Carnaval, las distintas escuelas preparan su espectáculo, diseñando el tema a exponer en el desfile, los aspectos relacionados con las carrozas y las forma de interpretarlo.

**Rex:** y ¿Dónde se celebra el carnaval?

**Adamariz**: se desarrolla en el Sambodromo, Marques de Sapucaí Rex, diseñado por el arquitecto Oscar Niemeyer, está considerado una de las grandes bellezas del mundo.

En el desfile compiten las escuelas de Samba, que presentan una exposición del tema en una carroza. Los temas pueden ser muy variados y por lo general son de una belleza tal, que ver el desfile es toda una apoteosis de los sentidos. En muchos casos los temas presentados por las escuelas son de gran profundidad y dejan mucho más que color y alegría a los sentidos.

Aparte de los desfiles de las escuelas y la fiesta en torno al Sambodromo, el Carnaval de Río de Janeiro, ofrece exclusivas fiestas o galas privadas en las cuales podemos participar y que son de una gran belleza.

**Conner**: y ¿Dónde está situado ese Sambodromo?

**Adamariz:** Está localizado en la: Av. Marquês de Sapucaí, también denominada Passarela Professor Darcy Ribeiro, en el barrio Cidade Nova en el norte de Rio de Janeiro.

Pero antes visitaremos la Ciudad del Samba y el Museo del Carnaval que están muy cerca del Sambodromo.

Conner y Rex se interesaron y les pidieron a las chicas participar, y así durante los días posteriores se dedicaron a practicar y practicar.

Continuara….


	14. Raiza se le declara a Lucy

Capítulo 14

Después de que una reunión , convencieron a los sayajines que participaran el carnaval , después de que Lucy , le rogara a Raiza que participara , el Saiyajin finalmente acepto , sin embargo Lucy se sentía diferente , cada vez que tenía a Raiza junto a ella sentía mariposas en el estómago , sentía calidez en su pecho .

Raiza, no se le quedaba, en cierto modo el sentía que Lucy le daba esa calidez a su corazón, lo aceptaba, era la primera vez que sentía algo por la Joven Calcaño.

Faltando 3 días para el carnaval, habían terminado los preparativos, Lucy le pidió a Raiza que salieran juntos, el Saiyajin acepto.

Lucy salió con un pantalón color crema hasta las rodillas y una blusa sin mangas color celeste, Raiza fue con una camisa negra de tirantes color negro que resaltaba su bien formado pecho y unas bermudas color blanco, ambos llevaba sandalias.

Fueron a una cafetería y disfrutaron un rato, después subieron a la Estatua del Cristo redentores, disfrutaron una tarde amena, casi al atardecer, Lucy y Raiza caminaba por orilla en la playa

Cuando la pareja llego a un parque frente al mar, ambos se sentaron, Lucy tenía que decirle lo que sentía, se sorprendió al encontrarlo junto a un árbol con la mirada perdida.

- Raiza - pregunto muy nerviosa Lucy.

- es que quería pensar un poco antes de hablar contigo - le respondió con una sonrisa un poco triste

"No debo tartamudear, este día tiene que ser perfecto."- decía la joven Calcaño

- Lucy yo… - se notaba que el Saiyajin estaba muy nervioso -quería decirte que eres una gran persona… una de las mejores que he conocido y te quiero mucho

Lucy no podía contener su dicha, al fin Raiza le confesaría que sentía lo mismo que ella y serian felices juntos

- Bueno yo…. - tomó las manos de ella mirándola directamente a los ojos – TE AMO y siendo sincero, no quisiera separame de ti, quiero que seas más que mi amiga.

Lucy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Raiza se acababa de declarar… todo el amor que ella sentía podría ser correspondido.

- Yo….Raiza…yo te entiendo… porque me enamore de ti desde un principio… soy muy Feliz por tener a alguien tan especial como tu….

De pronto sintió la calidez de sus labios, por Dios su amado Raiza la estaba besando, nunca se había sentido tan feliz.

Raiza se alejó con una sonrisa y vio el rostro de su amada que estaba rojo Tomate, de pronto Lucy sintió que sus fuerzas se iban.

- Lucy ¿estás bien? – preguntó algo asustado el Sajalín mientras se acercaba a ella para tomarla antes que ella se desmayara

- Raiza – dijo con la voz quebrada por las lágrimas y lo abrazó fuertemente

No estaba soñando…. Su Raiza estaba ahí, era real…

- Lucy, que te pasa – preguntó realmente preocupado

- Pensé que me despreciarías…yo…. – confesó mientras trataba de respirar profundamente para frenar el llanto

Raiza yo te amo – dijo repentinamente, no podía esperar más o su corazón saldría del pecho por lo fuerte que latía – te amo y quiero estar contigo siempre.

El Sajalín la miró, en su mirada no mostraba más que sorpresa, por dentro estaba rebosante de alegría, pero la notica lo había dejado estático

¿Cómo responder ante una declaración de amor tan sincera?- dijo el hijo de Raditz.

El Saiyajin no tenía palabras que se acerquen a lo que sentía por ella, así que decidió demostrárselo

Le tomo el rostro entre las manos y se acercó hasta que sus alientos se mezclaban por la cercanía – te amo – susurro antes de besarla.

Después del beso Riza tomo a Lucy y ante la sorpresa de la joven Calcaño, voló hacia la casa ante una puesta de sol.

Continuara….


	15. concurso de trajes de baño pt 1

Capítulo 15

Después que llagaron, hablaron con la Tía Gertrudis, ella estaba Feliz, anteriormente ella se enteró de toda la historia de los sayajines, excepto ciertas cosas

El amor parecía inundar la casa, Aimé también le confeso a Conner su amor, Conner le dijo que tendría que hablar con sus padres, pero que el aceptaba el compromiso. Al igual que Adamariz con Rex.

Las 2 hermanas Calcaño propusieron que como su turno para desfilar era el lunes por que no iban a la playa. Todos aceptaron.

_**Domingo**_

_**Playa Copacabana**_

En los vestuarios femeninos...

- Chicas esta noche vamos a arrasar con todo Rio, ahora que tenemos Novio, tenemos que aprovechar, no pienso ir a dormir, esta noche sólo quiero fiesta- dijo Aimé con toda su energía.

- Hermana por favor será mejor que te calmes, tenemos que ser responsables, recuerda que nos toca desfilar mañana -

- Ya habló la monjita... Lucy, se puede ser responsable y salir de fiesta al mismo tiempo - respondió Aimé al anterior comentario de su hermana.

- La forma en la que hablabas no parecía nada responsable, y no quiero ni imaginar lo que piensas hacer esta noche sin vigilancia de Mama - dijo Lucy llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

- Porque yo sí que vivo la vida, no como tú que no has pisado una discoteca en tu vida, no desde que Rony murió – dijo la hermana mayor Calcaño

- Quizás tenga algo que ver el hecho de que, Rony era mi novio y yo lo quería - dijo en tono burlón la hermana menor Calcaño.

- Bueno chicas basta ya, si Lucy no quiere salir esta noche está en su derecho, tú no puedes obligarla a salir, Aimé – dijo Adamariz.

- Pero yo sólo quiero que Lucy se lo pase bien... - dijo Aimé con pena.

Adamariz se acercó al oído de Aimé y le susurró...

- No seas tonta, claro que Lucy saldrá con nosotras, pero tiene razón, mañana desfilamos - Aimé asintió, y Adamariz cambió de compostura - Bueno chicas que tal si salimos y... ¡LUCY! exclamó la chica al ver el atuendo de su hermana menor - ¿Pero que llevas puesto? -

Lucy iba vestida con un bañador de tirante grueso color negro que le cubría todo el cuerpo superior, y en su cintura tenía atado un pareo del mismo color que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. No es que le quedara mal, ya que el bañador es ajustado y le resaltaba su hermosa figura, pero para tener 17 años se veía como una abuela.

- ¿No me digas que piensas salir con eso? - añadió Aimé sin poder creer como se había vestido su hermana.

- No pensaran que voy a salir vestida así como ustedes ¿verdad? – dijo Lucy algo desconfiada

Y es que Aimé y Adamariz lucían unos mini bikinis de colores muy llamativos, todo lo contrario al bañador discreto que tenía puesto la menor.

- Lucy, en la playa todo el mundo va así vestida - razono la rubia.

- Pero es que yo no tengo costumbre de ir por ahí semidesnuda - añadió Lucy.

Ambas hermanas se miraron, agarraron a Lucy y entre las dos la obligaron a ponerse un mini bikini color rojo. Lucy pataleo y grito, pero sus hermanas no le hicieron ni caso, y prácticamente la arrastraron hacia la playa para encontrarse junto con los chicos.

Cuando llegaron, vieron a sus novios, casi se le salen el corazón al verlos.

Conner, llevaba un traje de baño color rojo y azul, estaba sin camisa y su cuerpo reflejaba lo fuerte y atractivo que era, Rex no se quedaba atrás llevaba uno negro con orillas blancas a los lados, Raiza llevaba uno color rojo con orillas azules los tres sayajines, mostraba cientos de cicatrices, seguramente de batallas pensaba las chicasy además sus colas relajadas.

Las chicas, no podían creerlo, prácticamente tenía 3 atractivos extraterrestres por novios, luego miraron Eita el llevaba un traje de baño color azul estambrado.

¡Por dios, están buenísimos!" las tres suspiraron. Ahora estaban de pie a unos pocos metros de distancia, y sus tres novios estaban sin camisa, podía ver claramente que ellos eran luchadores, sus músculos tonificados ondulando suavemente sobre el pecho de una manera que Aimé, Adamariz y Lucy estaba hipnotizada. Los músculos del pecho de los tres eran bien cincelados, pensaron las tres aturdidas, sintiendo sus corazones revoloteando en su pecho.

Después de la confusión, se acercaron, los Saiyajins veían a sus prometidas con muy buenos ojos, Conner veía a Aimé lujuriosamente

- _esta noche no se me escapa, será mía_ – pensaba el Saiyajin de mechón blanco.

Mientras Eita, Raiza y las Tres Hermanas Calcaño jugaba Voleibol, Conner y Rex entrenaba jugando a las peleas, cuando se dieron cuenta tenía un circulo de admiradores.

Conner no paraba de mirar a la chica, Rex se sentía algo nervioso.

De pronto un altavoz sonó por toda la playa anunciando un concurso de traje de baño en la playa en aproximadamente una hora, y el premio será una Cena esta noche en el Restaurante Bacalhau do Rei.

Las chicas al enterarse, corrieron y convencieron a sus prometidos que se inscribieran.

_**1 Hora Después**_

Conner se puso impaciente en la cola, esperando que el concurso empezara. Fue un poco embarazoso, ser juzgado como un pedazo de carne, pero no le importaba. Estaba orgulloso del cuerpo de guerrero que poseia, fue una pena que Rex, no pudo entrar al concurso por su edad.

Echando un vistazo a su primo, no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa de diversión. Había pasado más tiempo con el hijo de Raditz en estas últimas semanas.

Se despertó una chispa de picardía paternal en él para ver a su primo sonrojándose y frunciendo el ceño con inquietud preguntándose cómo se dejó convencer. Raiza no era tan cómodo con la exposición de su cuerpo así, o, al menos, no frente a la aguda mirada de halcón que Lucy le dio, la cola de Raiza bien envuelta alrededor de su cintura, como si quisiera ofrecerle un poco más cubierta.

Mientras los dos esperaron en fila, Aimé examinó a ambos, extendiendo la mano, sacó la cola de Raiza de alrededor de su cintura, exclamando: "¡No envuelva la cola alrededor de su cintura! Los jueces quieren ver todo de su cuerpo, incluyendo los músculos abdominales, y probablemente pensaría que la cola era un accesorio o algo por el estilo " Por no mencionar el hecho de que yo quiero ver a todos los de su cuerpo de Conner. ¡Dios, que es precioso!

Raiza gruñó amenazadoramente como un rubor saltó sobre sus mejillas e hizo lo mismo con la cola de Conner.

Los ojos de Aimé se abrieron y era su turno de sonrojarse cuando recuerda el efecto que tocar su cola había tenido en Conner la última vez... ¡Vaya! ...

Después de que el turno de las mujeres terminaron de salir al escenario, los hombres fueron señalaron que ahora era su turno para ser juzgados.

Continuara….


	16. concurso de trajes de baño pt 2

Capítulo 16

Después de que el turno de las mujeres terminaron de salir al escenario, los hombres fueron señalaron que ahora era su turno para ser juzgados.

Conner más tranquilo, se dirigió con confianza al escenario, seguido por Raiza, junto a 20 hombres más.

Aimé sonrió para sus adentros de la audiencia al ver salir de la línea. Los hombres no fueron competencia para Conner y Raiza! ¡Prácticamente los tenían en la bolsa!

Al parecer, el público estuvo de acuerdo con ella, ya que cuando Conner y Raiza escuchaban gracia a su oído Saiyajin los murmullos apreciativos de las mujeres.

Conner se estremeció un poco, estaba incómodo bajo las miradas calientes de las mujeres y su cola se desenrolló nerviosamente detrás de su espalda. Estar en batalla no era nada como enfrentarse a las miradas hambrientas de esas mujeres. Para ser honesto, le desconcertó un poco al tener tantas mujeres - y señaló a su malestar intenso, unos hombres – que lo miraban de una manera tan provocativa. Los abucheos que recibió de los espectadores más entusiastas y las palabras que contenían, trajo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Por alguna razón, que sólo invitó a más de los gritos y alaridos sugerentes y noto que no todas las miradas lascivas y comentarios estaban dirigidos a él. Echando un vistazo a Raiza, sonrió al ver a su primo que estaba más avergonzado que él.

Después de los análisis, los encargados escogieron a 5 finalistas.

3 de los concursantes, pasaron y no recibieron tantas miradas de las mujeres.

Cuando llego el turno de Raiza y el pobre muchacho fue una vez más sometido a la alabanza e insinuaciones que flotaba frente a la audiencia. Las juezas todas sonrieron débilmente ya que por fin llegaron a juzgar a un hombre digno de su atención. Brenda la juez del concurso, lo dirigió fuera del escenario, y luego llamó a la concursante final.

Si para Conner hubiera sido incómodo antes, ¡era diez veces peor ahora! Todos los ojos de la audiencia se fijan en él, sobre todo porque no había otros presentes para distraerlos. Conner se sonrojó un rojo brillante mientras caminaba por la pasarela, cola silbante suavemente detrás de él. Las miradas de las señoras eran dirigidas a él, se sentía casi como estuviera desnudo, el nerviosismo lo hizo dar la vuelta y regresar como había venido. Conner noto que se incrementó el número de silbidos y referencias a su culo y su cola. Conner nunca había preocupado por su cuerpo, pero durante esos pocos minutos que había estado en el escenario, valoro los atributos que tenía.

Después de un receso, los jueces dieron su veredicto.

Brenda: damas y caballeros, tenemos un ganador por favor, pasen los finalistas.

Los 5 hombres pasaron.

Brenda: el ganador es…CONNER SON…felicidades.

Una alegría salvaje surgió de la audiencia como Brenda saltó al escenario y alegremente se pegó al brazo de Conner, tirando de él hacia adelante hasta que llegaron a la final de la pasarela. Conner estaba sonriendo débilmente de las prisas que la victoria siempre se le dio, no importa el campo de combate. Su cola azotaba adelante y atrás violentamente, dejando al descubierto sus emociones a cualquiera que pudiera entender el lenguaje sutil de las colas Saiyajins.

"Felicitaciones, Conner!" Brenda ovacionado por el micrófono. "Ahora, si pudiéramos tener con el paso detrás del escenario y en un ambiente preparado para la toma de fotografías, podríamos terminar con esto, se dará tu premio, y puedes ir a casa." Incluso mientras decía esto, un hombre se acercó a la escena desde detrás de las cortinas y se acercó a la pareja. Le susurró algo al oído de la portavoz, quien asintió con la cabeza al oír sus palabras, se dio la vuelta y se fue. "Me acaban de informar que los fotógrafos del calendario para el carnaval de Rio 2012, que Raiza el segundo finalista posara para algunas fotos." Otra alegría entusiasta recibió esta revelación, por lo que es evidente que ninguna de las mujeres en la multitud le importaría en absoluto al ver la foto de Raiza en el calendario del traje de baño.

_**30 minutos después**_

Una vez que los dos se habían vestido y había dejado el vestuario de los hombres, se encontraron con los demás esperando con impaciencia, tocando la punta de un pie con los brazos cruzados. En sus manos tenía una carpeta con algunas copias de las fotos que se han tomado de los dos, junto con el certificado de la cena para esta noche.

"! Vaya, ustedes dos se lucieron! " dijo Aimé sonrió cuando los vio . Fue algo decepcionante que estuvieran de vuelta en la ropa normal de nuevo, pero al menos tenía esas fotos! Ella atesorará los siempre, y probablemente hacer docenas de copias. Especialmente los de su amado Conner y Lucy de Raiza. "Bien, ahora nos vamos, tenemos que preparanos para la cena, chico ustedes también vendrán con Nosotros y pagaremos la diferencia."

Esa noche , los sayajines , Eita y las hermanas Calcaño , disfrutaron de una maravillosa cena , la verdad la gente se sorprendió que los sayajines comieran por 30 persona , para el dueño no era problema , porque al final , el costo de la cena de regalo , se lo pago con lo que comieron ellos de más.

Continuara….


	17. Epilogo

Capitulo 17

Finalmente llego el día del carnaval, los sayajines estaba vestidos de dioses Incas, un piloncillo blanco con ribetes dorados, unas alas y un penacho.

Cuando el desfile comenzó, todos se pusieron a dar todo de sí.

Mientras en la gradas del Sambodromo, Bardock, Eita y Gertrudis estaba dando porra a la escuela donde desfilaran los chicos.

Cuando el desfile empezó, Lucy disfrazada de una vendedora de fruta, empezó a bailar, junto a casi a más de 40 personajes más, eso es sin contar las carroza, los percusionistas Etc.

Aimé, estaba disfraza de Bailarina, que junto a Conner, se movía al ritmo de Samba.

Al igual que Raiza, Rex y Adamariz.

Durante casi hora y media, no pararon de Bailar, los sayajines tenían que dar lo mejor de sí, puesto que el honor de la escuela estaba en Riesgo, sin contar el honor de sus novias...

Después que terminaron, la siguiente escala escuela a desfilar.

Camino a casa.

**Conner:** Vaya, nunca me imaginé que los humanos de estas tierra se movieran mucho, Wow, estoy agotado,

**Aimé:** no te preocupes, ya paso nuestro turno y mañana sabremos qué escuela gano

**Rex:** fue muy divertido.

Cuando llegaron a casa, todos tomaron un baño y se fueron a descansar.

_**Al Día Siguiente.**_

Aimé se despertó, y fue a la sala y encendió el Televisor, cuando casi iban a anunciar la escuela ganadora, ya había despertado a Todos.

**Tv**: _ahora las noticias nacionales, anoche se anunció la escuela ganadora del Carnaval 2012_

**Lucy:** ojala haya sido Nosotros.

**TV**: … _La escuela de samba Unidos da Tijuca fue declarada ganadora del Carnaval de Rio 2012, por su tributo al difunto cantante y compositor Louis Gonzaga, el "rey del Baiao," popular estilo musical del noreste de Brasil._

_En un veredicto muy esperado, los jueces del Carnaval otorgaron el título a Unidos da Tijuca (con los colores azul y amarillo y conocido por su innovador y creativo trabajo artístico), por tercera vez en sus 81 años de existencia._

_La escuela Salgueiro, con los colores rojo y blanco, obtuvo el segundo puesto, con una parodia rindiendo tributo a la literatura de cordel, género popular en el noreste del país. El género refiere a folletos impresos que contienen novelas folklóricas, poemas y canciones tradicionalmente vendidas por artistas que las exhibían colgando de un cordel._

_En cuanto se conocieron los resultados, 10 mil fanáticos de Unidos da Tijuca realizaron grandes festejos en sus sedes._

_Las 13 escuelas de samba de élite de Rio compitiendo por el gran título ofrecieron suntuosos desfiles nocturnos de carruajes y cientos de artistas con exquisitos disfraces en el renovado Sambodromo, el "templo de la samba", a principios de esta semana._

**Aimé**: no puede ser, pensé que nosotros ganamos.

**Conner:** Vamos Aimé, no te deprimas, el año que viene ganaran.

**Rex:** es cierto, vendremos y te ayudaremos.

**Eita:** lamento mucho que no ganaran, primas.

**Adamariz:** No te preocupes Eita.

**Eita:** chicas, verán hay algo que tengo que decirles, nuestro vuelo de vuelta a casa saldrá el Viernes a las 12 pm.

**Raiza:** lo siento Eita, pero yo no me voy.

**Eita:** Raiza, pero que dices…. ¿porque?

**Raiza:** porque aquí encontré a mi compañera, anoche hable con papa por teléfono y me dijo que siguiera mi corazón.

**Conner:** yo también decidí quedarme aquí, junto con Rex, antes del desfile hable con mi Tío y el hablara con mi padre.

**Bardock:** efectivamente, no sé cómo lo tomara Taurus, pero yo hablare con él.

**Eita**: Están seguros, recuerden que aquí es las cosas son distintas.

**Raiza:** Eita, ya todos tomamos nuestra decisión, nos quedamos

Al escuchar eso las chicas abrazaron a sus respectivos novios.

Eita vio que Raiza y los demás estaba decididos, así que asintió la cabeza, disfrutaron de los tres días que le quedaban y el viernes partieron de regreso a casa.

_**10 años después**_

_**Aeropuerto Galeão**_

**Altavoz**: Atenção, passageiros que voam a rota 320 West Town - Rio de Janeiro, sairá pela porta 7. (Atención, los pasajeros del vuelo 320 de la ruta Ciudad del Oeste - Rio de Janeiro, saldrán por la puerta 7.)

La familia estaba esperando con ansias, la llegada de sus parientes, muchas cosas cambiaron esos 10 años

Menuda sorpresa se llevara los padres de Conner y Rex.

Cuando regresaron, Bardock le pidió a Bulma que construyera un dispositivo para comunicarse con el planeta Aruz, cuando lograron contactarlos, Bardock hablo muy seriamente con su hermano, al principio él se puso renuente, pero al final, sabía que la decisión era de él.

Mientras en Rio, Conner decidió que hacer con su vida de ahora en adelante, vio que en la favelas (barrios pobres) de Rio, los chicos se metían en pandilla y hacían daño a la comunidad, entonces se ele ocurrió hacer algo al respecto.

Conner con la ayuda de su Esposa Aimé, abrieron una escuela de artes marciales, Conner Raiza y Rex son ahora reconocidos por alejar a los jóvenes de la pandillas que habitan las favelas de Rio y formar hombres de bien, fundaron escuela con ayuda de la Textilera Calcaño.

Mientras en la familia, las cosas eran mejor, Aimé tuvo 2 Hijos con Conner, era tan fuerte como lo es su padre.

Rex es el dichoso padre de 2 niñas y un niño, él y Adamariz están muy felices.

Raiza y Lucy, son los orgullosos padres de una parejita. Todo viven en la casa de Gertrudis, puesto que no querían dejarla sola.

Eita por fin se mudó de la corporación y ahora vivía en su casa de la capital, junto a Don Panchito y Doña Cruz.

Desgraciadamente ambos ancianos murieron a causa de su vejez en el trascurso de estos 10 años , pero al menos pudieron ver a su nieta María del Mar casarse , con el Joven la Salle.

De ese matrimonio nació Renato, Sofía y Valentino.

Ahora están en el aeropuerto, esperando a sus parientes, los familiares decidieron traer a todos para el carnaval, incluyendo a los padres el padre de Conner y Rex.

Bueno creo que esto fue todo para el Viaje de Eita, esperaremos una próxima aventura

**FIN**


End file.
